


A Discovery (Rewrite) Gamer Edition

by The_Gamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Harry looks like Lily, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Harry Potter is the spitting image of his mother when he shows up at Hogwarts. He shocks everyone by knowing things a muggle raised wizard wouldn't know. How will the world react when they meet this Harry Potter. No pairings yet. This is a rewrite of a story I posted this on FF and said I might do a Gamer story on it so here it is.I'm getting bored with FF so I decided to post it here instead of there.ENJOY!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenrain/gifts).



Harry Potter had red hair down to his shoulders and wonderous killing curse green eyes. He normally lived with his aunt, uncle and cousin but when he was nine years old he'd discovered he was magic and that one of the teachers at his school was magic as well. He'd taken to following her after school so that he could see her do magic. One day he'd followed her on the underground to a place called Diagon Ally and to a bank called Gringrotts.

"May I help you?" A goblin teller asked looking down at Harry who stared right back up at him with curious eyes.

"I'd like to know if there is a way to find out if I have any money in this bank " Harry replied. "I don't know my parents but I'm magic so I was curious."

The Goblin stared hard at him for a long while before taking him back into a room. Harry sat in a chair that was too big for him. He was small for his age. His feet didn't even touch the ground. He felt like being childish so he kicked his feet idly while he hung on to the sides of the chair with his hands.

"We drop some of your blood on this parchment and it will tell us who you are and the family you belong to." the Goblin said. " It will also tell you if you have any money in the bank."

"Okay." Harry said, and got up. He let the Goblin prick his finger and watched as his blood fell on to the paper. A second later the Goblin healed Harry's finger. Harry took the opportunity to sit back down in the chairand kick his feet again. He waited patiently. "What is your name, Mr. Goblin? My name is Harry Potter."

"I'm called Griphook." The Goblin said.

He was shocked that this boy was claiming to be Harry Potter but now that he got a good look at the boy he did look a lot like Lady Lily Potter.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Griphook." Harry said, holding out his hand. "What? You don't shake?"

Griphook was shocked and shook the child's hand.

"Is it ready?" Harry asked. "I'm really curious. I'm a very curious little boy all my teachers say so."

"Little Human Boys should be curious little creatures." Griphook said. "Yes, it is done, come over here and see. Can you read?"

"Of course I can." Harry said, happily. He got down out of the chair and rushed to the desk to see the parchment. "Can I move it closer. I'm rather short."

"Of course." Griphook said, having already looked at it. "Go ahead."

Harry looked at the parchment.

**Henry James Potter II**

**Father: James Fleamont Potter**

**Mother: Lilian Maragold Potter nee Evans**

**Godfather: Sirius Orion Black III**

**Godfather: Severus Tobias Snape**

**Godmother: Minerva McGonagell**

**Godmother: Alice Longbottom nee Rush**

**Houses: Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Merlin, Peverall**

"Oh, wow." Harry said , "I'm a II. That's like rich family stuff isn't it? Titles and all that. I read that in a book."

"Yes." Griphook said, trying to hide a chuckle. "You are a very rich little boy, Heir Potter."

Griphook took him through the paperwork to get his money under control. That's when Harry found out about his properties and house-elves. Several questions popped into his head.

**You now have access to your Trust Vault.**

Harry frowned at the blue screen in front of them then refoucsed on the task at hand.

"Mr. Griphook, can I legally live in Potter Manor by myself with my house-elves?" Harry wondered.

"Of course, Heir Potter." Griphook smirked. "Would you like to go down to your school vault?"

"Yes, please I'd like to get some money so that I can buy some books and learn about hiis world."

"Ah then maybe this would be better." Griphook showed Harry a card.

"That looks like my aunts debt card." Harry said. "I'd have one?"

**You've have obtained Magical Debt Card. This card is linked to your Trust Vault. This card can work in both worlds.**

Harry was thrilled with the information that his screen was telling him.

* * *

Harry quickly found out that he was going to need a magical backpack the was bottomless and had a charm on it to make it as light as a feather. He found a nice black one and went on a shopping spree for books and other things he thought he might need or just wanted. When he was done he went to the Muggle world to get some clothes he didn't think he was going to like wearing robes at all but he supposed he would have to if he wanted to belong in the magic world.

When he was done shopping he activated the Port Key Griphook had given him to take him to Potter Manor. He appeared in the entrance way.

"Hello?" He called. "Um...Diddy, Dunky, Munky, Mose?"

"Master Harry Potter is home." the four elves appeared in front of Harry.

"Hello, who is whom please?" Harry wondered.

He shook their hands as they greeted him with their names. Mose was the youngest and just a tiny baby. Harry picked him up and rocked him happily.

"You are so cute, Mose." he said, happily. "Uhm, I'm sorry to be a bother but I'm rather hungry."

"I'm the cook!" Munky cheered. "I'll get Master Harry's dinner!"

"I'll get the Master bedroom ready for Master Harry!" Diddy beamed.

"I'll put Master's things away!" Dunky cheered and took the backpack Harry was holding.

"I play with Master Harry!" Mose cheered.

"Okay!" Harry smiled at the baby elf.

Harry found himself playing ball with Mose until he was summoned to dinner. Harry was happy to eat something anything and he wasn't lying when he praised Munky for the great food. After dinner he explored the Manor finding out just what there was to do and what there was of his family. He stared at portrait of a red haired woman for an hour as she smiled and cried while staring at him. The other portraits in the room watched and the black haired man in glasses next to the woman tried to comfort her. Harry got a chair and climbed on to it to stare hard at the people in the moving portrait.

"Are you my mum?" Harry asked her. "Are you? You're really pretty. I'm Harry James Potter II."

"Yes, Harry, I'm your mother." the woman said. "I'm Lily. Is Sirius here with you?"

"Never met him." Harry told her. "I've never met any of my Godparents just Auntie and she was mean."

"How did you end you with Petunia?" Lily asked softly. "You weren't supposed to go to Petunia."

"I don't know." Harry said. "Are you ghosts or just memories caught in magical paintings?"

"Turn around." James said, to his son.

Harry did and there stood two ghosts who seemed so life like Harry wondered if he could each out and touch them. He grinned.

"Great, if your ghosts too then you still teach me all I need to know about our family and the magical world." Harry said, happily.

"Of course, Harry." James laughed. "What is your first question?"

"Who am I named after?" Harry wondered. "I'm a second so I was named after someone wasn't I?"

James through his head back laughing.

"You were named after my grandfather Henry Potter." James said when his laughing fit was over. "It was always my hope that you would be as strong as he was and by that I mean I want you to be bold and hard headed. I never want you to be afraid of being who your are and I want you to always speak your mind. Let people know exactly what you're thinking. Never be afraid and hide or let other people control you. Be yourself."

"Daddy, ...I think I like you!" Harry blurted, then blushed "I always had to hide who I was at the Dursley's. I was never allowed to be me so to hear you say that being me is your wish for me makes me very happy."

James wasn't the only one who laughed at Harry's words most of the Portraits did too.

Harry spent the day touring the manor in full with his parents ghosts. He was awed, his father knew every nook and cranny of the manor and showed Harry everything. James wanted him to jump in the pool right then and there but Harry refused.

"I can't swim." Harry told them, "Dudley got swim lessons at the YMCA but I didn't." Harry shook his head. "Maybe I can learn but I'm actually afraid of water. Uncle tried to drown me. "

Lily and James were furious and were already thinking of going and haunting several people while still sticking aorund for their son of course.

Harry fell into be that night exhausted. He curled up on his side and was soon fast asleep he didn't know that his mother was crying just out side his room. Or that by taking control of his life and getting away from the Dursley's and by claiming his inheritance that he'd thrown a huge spanner into someone's plans. That he'd changed the course of history.

**You obtained the ghosts of your parents. You can call them to you whenever you want.**

* * *

Lily left the Manor for the first time since her death. She wanted to know why Severus had never taken her child in. He couldn't still be mad about what happened could he? She went off to find him.

James went off to find out what happened to Sirius.

Harry woke and was a little upset when he couldn't find his parents.

"Master Harry is not worrying." Mose said, happily as Harry ate his breakfast. "Lord James and Lady Lily will be back soon. They is just going to haunt some people for not loving you. Mose is hearing them talking and Mose is understanding. They is loveing Master Harry. If Master Harry is being good and eating all of his breakfast Mose will be showing Master Harry to the library. Mose is hearing Master Harry say that he is liking books."

Harry took that as the best incentive to eat everything on his plate. It was hard but he managed though he had to literally choke down the last few bites and then had to force himself to drink his milk. He noted that this made his House-elves very happy indeed. Then as promised Harry was taken to the library. Harry was in love in seconds. He quickly ran to the shelves and began reading over the titles. He pulled two off of the shelves and went to sit in the bay window. From that point on he was lost to the pages of the book. Around noon the House-Elves had to threaten to seal the library off if Harry didn't eat his lunch. Harry did so reluctantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short chapter the others will be longer

Severus Snape woke with a gasp shaking his head. He sat up in bed and ran a hand over his face. He was shocked when he saw Lily's ghost in front of his bed.

"Lily." he breathed. "Are you real?"

"Yes, Severus, I'm real." Lily replied. "and I'm very upset. Why did you not take Harry and raise him. I made it clear in my will that you should have taken him."

"What are you talking about, Lily?" Severus said, fear settling in. "No one could find your will. Yours or Potters. I had no idea you wanted me to raise your son. Where is he?"

"He is at Potter Manor now but he was with Tuny." Lily said, "You, Sirius and Remus were supposed to raise him together. Where are they? Do you know? Why did no one come for him?"

"Black is Azkaban for killing Pettigrew." Severus informed. "No one has heard from Lupin in years. Not since the war. We were supposed to raise him together?"

"Yes, James and I agreed on it. " Lily said, "He's safe now and he's a smart little boy. "

Severus hated seeing tears in her eyes.

"Do you want me to get him?" Severus asked, "I'm under Dumbledore's thumb, Lily, I can't make a move without him knowing but if you still want me to get him I will."

"James and I will handle our sweet baby from here, Severus. I just wanted to know why he wasn't with you three."

"Wait, where are you going?" Severus cried.

"Back to my baby." Lily informed. "He's going to be wondering where I am. I'll come visit again soon, Severus."

With that Lily began her journey home wondering after her baby.

* * *

Harry was thrilled to see that both of his parents had returned by dinner time and took joy in telling them all about the books he'd read that day and how Mose had made him quit reading so that he could play for awhile and how the others had made him eat a healthy lunch. He could tell that both of his parents were very happy that he was so happy and enjoying himself at the Manor.

He wasn't pleased when after dinner his dad taught him some basics of Ballet and Gymnastics and told him they would need to work on it.

**Ballet Mastery-1**

**Gymnastics Mastery-1**

"But I don't understand why I have to take those." Harry wondered.

"Because Purebloods and any decent respectful Witch or Wizard prides themselves on their dueling skills." James lectured patiently as Harry worked. "All the respectful Purebloods take both from the time they walk. Don't let that worry you with Lily and I training you you'll be ready for Hogwarts in no time. We'll even teach you some magic."

"James!" Lily mock scolded the smile on her face ruined the scolding though and caused Harry to laugh. "It's okay, Harry the wards around the Manor wont let the Ministry or anyone know where you are. "

"We Purebloods do this to better train our Heirs and Heiresses well all of our kids really." James said, grinning. "Also we purebloods have this thing where we set up batrothals that doesn't mean you have to marry that person though we'll talk about it but all the girls your age are probably taken. "

"That's okay." Harry said, "I don't like girls."

"Is that so?" Lily asked, a little shocked.

"Yeah, I've known since I was five and this boy in my class kissed me on picture day." Harry explained. "I loved him as much as a five year old can love someone."

"oh, where is he now?" James wondered.

"I buried him under Aunties roses." Harry said, looking incredibly sad and distant. "Uncle wasn't happy when he saw the school picture. Then my friend went missing. I came home two weeks later to see Uncle raping him in the back yard. He broke my friends neck but my friend never stopped smiling at me he was always smiling no matter what. I sat by his side for hours and tried to wake him up because I didn't understand and I slept next to his body but come morning I figured it out. Auntie wanted me to plant her roses so I buried my friend under the roses becuase that's proper right?"

"That was very kind of you, Harry." Lily said, her voice breaking.

"Harry, did Vernon ever rape you?"

"No, he never touched me like that." Harry said, shaking his head. "I was too freaky."

Lily and James were enraged and worried at the same time. They got Harry into bed that night and told him stories about their days of Hogwarts until he fell asleep.

* * *

"Harry needs medical attention." Lily cried as James held her. "He needs a mind healer!"

"I agree." James said, with a sigh. "But you and I can't do anything right now we're dead...Sirius is..."

"In Azkaban I know Severus told me." Lily said, trying to calm herself. "We need to find Remus. If we work this correctly then Remus can legally have custody of Harry and all the Potter vaults will be safe in case Dumbledore tries something."

"I agree." James sighed running fingers through his hair. "You stay and watch over our son I'll check the old cabin."

With that James left and Lily went to sent on the bed where her baby was sleeping. She cried as silently as she could and swore her revenge. After hearing what Severus had said she was convinced that this was all Dumbledore's doing and she knew that James was having his own thoughts towards that as he had not argued with her about him pulling something with the vaults. She would find away to get revenge, to get her baby healed, to prepare him for the world. Not in the exact order but it would happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus Lupin screamed when the Ghost of James Potter appeared in front of him. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Remus sobbed. "Please forgive me!" 

"That depends." James said amused. "Would you raise a child for me?" 

"Yes." Remus sobbed, "I've looked for him! All over but I couldn't find him! I want to see him, James! I need to see him! Moony needs to see him! Where is he?" 

"Potter Manor." James said, with a smile. "Clean yourself up, pack everything you own, and floo there. Lily will tell him you are coming. We're going to set you up as guardian and everything. No one will be able to contest it when we're done, Remus. We'll raise him together the three of us. You'll have everything and so will he." 

"Yes." Remus sobbed. "Yes, thank you. Thank you."

* * *

Harry was thrilled when both of his parents were there when he woke up. He ate his breakfast as they explained that his new guardian was coming to stay with him. He asked a million and one questions until the man arrived. 

"I've seen you before!" Harry cried. 

"You have?" Remus asked. 

"Yeah, I remember. You came to my school you used to work as a janitor in Surry Elementry school." Harry said. 

"That's right." Remus said, awed. "But how is it I've never seen you?" 

"What do you mean?" Harry frowned. "We used to talk about books all the time! You introduced me to Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit and The Three Musketeers..."

"I think someone may have erased my memories, Harry." Remus said, "I will ask the Goblins to look when we go there today, okay? I would love to remember these things. Those are some of my favorite muggle books." 

Harry grinned he had been scared of who his parents had brought to see him but he'd liked Remus from the moment he'd seen him at the school so this was okay. More than okay. Now he had someone he knew would encourage him to read and study.

* * *

Harry's head was spinning as he tried to keep up with what his parents, Remus, and Griphook were talking about later that day. Most of it went over his head but he was assured that he would be taught all about it later and just do what they told him, for now, it was what was best and it would make it so that he never had to go back to the Dursleys.

Harry signed what they told him to if only so he wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's. 

"Can we go to the book store? Can we buy some books? Can ....." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, puppy." Remus laughed. "First things first we have to go through the Goblin Scans then I want them to look at that scar of yours. We may be able to get rid of it. Then we'll go get some books and some new clothes but that will probably have to wait until tomorrow." 

Harry sighed and slumped blowing his bangs out of his eyes. This was taking forever. He wanted some books why was this so important? Why would no one explain anything to him where he could understand it? This wasn't fair.

* * *

Two days later Harry and Remus; at Lily and James' insistence, had a whole new wardrobe of both Muggle and Magical clothes. His scar was gone and his magic unbound. Today they were going to buy Harry some books since he'd been so good about all of this. Remus was now the legal guardian of Harry and in charge of all the money. He and Harry got along great which was just what Lily and James had been counting on. 

Remus walked Harry through Flourish and Blotts getting him a lot of books he would need to catch up on and a few for what Harry called fun reading. Remus had chuckled there were a lot of Titles there that Remus himself had called 'Fun Reading' back in his first year. A lot of titles that most people wouldn't think were any fun. After they left the book store they got ice cream then went into the Muggle World so that Harry could get some Muggle books as well. Remus was planning to teach Harry all about both worlds and have him live in both worlds. 

Harry was almost bouncing around in his excitement. Remus had to keep a good grip on him or risk losing him in the crowd.

"Calm down, Harry, we'll get you a lot of books," Remus said, trying his best not to use his werewolf strength to keep Harry next to him. "There are so many bookstores, Remus."

Remus chuckled. 

"Yes, Muggles do love their bookstores." Remus laughed. 

"Let's go in there first!" Harry said, pulling on Remus' hands. "Come on!" He pulled on both of Harry's hands. "I promise I'll do my Ballet and Gymnastics. I promise." 

Remus knew Harry would do them but he also knew Harry wouldn't do them without grumbling no matter how many books he bought him. He smiled and walked Harry into what had to be a very old bookstore that looked like it had been here for decades. They were soon both lost in the dusty aisles of old books. 

Harry shivered something was calling to him. He didn't know how he knew that but he did. Something was in here and was calling to him. He followed the feeling.

**Magic Sense-5**

**Sense-10**

Harry came to a room with books stacked all around the walls and in the middle. He frowned books shouldn't be treated like this. He went to a pile in the very back and carefully dug through a stack of books. 

"Harry?" Remus called entering the room looking for him. "Harry?" he gently pulled Harry back only to be pushed away. "Harry, what's wrong?" 

"Can't you feel it?" Harry asked. 

"No, Harry, I can't?" Regardless, Remus got down on his knees and began helping Harry search through the books. "What do you feel, Harry?" 

"It's calling to me," Harry informed. "It wants me to find it!" 

"I believe you," Remus said, trying to soothe the child in his care.

The book that was calling to Harry was a book written in a language that Remus couldn't read. 

"The Beginners Guide to Parselmagic by Salazar Slytherin." Harry read, after brushing the dust off of the cover. He carefully opened it. "It's signed." 

"What?" Remus asked, shocked.

He frowned and tried to read the signature. He couldn't. 

"It says right here. _'For my dear daughter Gertrude, You are only a child right now but it is my hope that you will take this book and learn the legacy of your magic. Love always your dad, Salazar Slytherin._ ' That's so cool." Harry said. 

**Reading Parselscript-1**

"You can read this?" Remus whispered. 

"I just did." Harry pointed out. "Why can't you read it?" 

"No, Harry I can't. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. He could speak to snakes. He could also read what is called Parselscript. Snake writing." Remus explained. "I don't know how you can do this, Harry but I'm going to get this book for you. "

Harry stared at the book in his hands. 

"Am I descendent of Salazar Slytherin?" Harry asked. 

"Not on James' side." Remus explained, "and it is widely believed that Lily is a Muggle-born but she may be from a Squib branch. Come on let's buy this." 

The woman who ran the shop didn't know the book's worth and only charged them ten pounds for it. Harry felt like he was stealing the book. He couldn't wait to get it home and read it. Maybe he could translate it into English so that Remus could read it.

Harry thought about the book the entire time they were going from book shop to book shop finally they went home. Harry ate his dinner, did his Ballet and Gymnastics then ran to his room through himself on his bed, and opened the book. He was soon lost to the pages.


End file.
